gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
First Battle of Azura
The First Battle of Azura was an attack on the safe haven of Azura by the Locust Horde. Azura was an island located deep in the Serano Ocean where the COG relocated their elite citizens and researchers. Azura had a state-of-the-art, complex and combat-ready defense system which included underwater torpedo launchers near the island, a complex network of bunkers and fortifications, a large contingent of COG military forces from the three branches as well as the Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System, but the Locust are able to reach Azura, bypass their defenses and launch an assault upon the COG's doomsday bunker. The islands' military protection included the Onyx Guard, the elite of the COG Army who protected the island and the Maelstrom Barrier which created an artificial hurricane surrounding the island and hiding it from outside sources until the Locust are able to breach Azura's defenses. Order of Battle Prelude During the Pendulum Wars, the COG was relocating their social elite, the greatest and most renowned scientists and the greatest military strategists and many others to the island in the hopes of having the greatest minds help rebuild Human society if Sera was destroyed and the Pendulum Wars ended with a cataclysm. Azura was protected by the Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System or the Maelstrom, a massive tower containing a generator capable of producing an artificial hurricane protecting both the land and sea of the island and the Onyx Guard, the elite of the COG Army along with the groups of COG forces from the rest of the Army as well as the Navy and the Air Corps. Notable citizens including Adam Fenix who created the aforementioned Maelstrom generator, but was creating a weapon that could kill all infected Lambent cells across Sera. Five years before Emergence Day, Adam Fenix made a pact with Queen Myrrah to help stop the Lambent from spreading, but not kill the Locust off, but now he could not figure a way out to save the Locust Horde. By 16 A.E., Adam’s weapon was in near perfection and almost ready to be deployed, but would kill all infected cells in both Locust and Lambent so Myrrah was not willing to sacrifice her race for mankind so she decided to attack Azura. Battle Scouting mission to Endeavor Two years after the COG officially disbanded on Vectes, Chairman Prescott retreated to Azura where the Onyx Guard protected the elite of COG society. On Azura, Adam Fenix was working on a weapon known as the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon that would completely destroy both the Lambent and the Locust Horde if they are infected with Imulsion. The Azura based COG would send King Ravens on recon missions to the mainland to study the effects of the Lambent Pandemic on the surface. One King Raven, KR Zero-Four was on a Recon mission to Endeavor Naval Shipyard where they discovered that the Queen's Guard occupied the shipyard and organized it into their main base of operations. The Locust opened fire on the Raven and sent the Reavers out to chase them down. KR-04 reported back to the Azura CIC that the Locust reorganized and only Myrrah had that power. Myrrah ordered her Reavers to find the origin of the Raven since not all of the humans became nomadic tribes and if the humans had a sanctuary from the Lambent, the Locust could use it. One month after the recon mission, a Beast Rider found the Maelstrom, but was unable to bypass it. Queen Myrrah ordered a ship to recon the artificial storm. KR Zero-Five discovered the Barge on the ocean and reported back to Azura. Queen Myrrah saw how the Maelstrom worked and believed that the beam of light from the island to be the generator which produced the hurricane and ordered a group of Drones to dive underwater and attack the power source at night. Locust Infiltration A group of at least six Drones swam past the underwater mines and are able to land on the island, sneak past the island's defenses, go to the Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System's main facility and enter it and proceed to enter the generator room. The Drones killed one Onyx Guard soldier, but a female scientist was able to raise the alarm. The Drones are able to disable the Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System, but lost the element of surprise. With the whole island on high alert, the Onyx Guard mobilized for the upcoming battle.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Six (No Hiding Place) The Battle of Azura Captain Dury ordered all King Ravens into the air and mobilized all of the Gears under his command. He also sent Red Squad to defend the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. But, he realized that without the Maelstrom, the Locust could land anywhere on the island. KR Zero-Three reported that a massive Locust fleet and airborne units are moving in from the south side of the rail and requested information on if the Chairman was being evacuated. Chairman Prescott announced that he was not leaving the island and was heading toward Fenix’s suite. On the beachhead, the Onyx Guard was trying to hold the Locust invasion force and requested artillery. KR-05 reported that the Locust Barges are on the north side of the island and the Locust was trying to spread the COG forces thin. The only advantage that the COG had was that the Locust did not know the layout of the island. Soon, the Locust are able to land the Brumaks in and broke though the COG defensive lines. With the civilians running to the air raid shelters, the Onyx Guard soldiers requested more air support while Queen Myrrah surveyed the battlefield from her Tempest. Later, inside Adam Fenix’s lab, Adam tried gathering his paperwork, but Nevil told him that he needed to leave. But soon, a group of Drones breached the room and opened fire on him and his staff, but Nevil covered him with his Lancer. Queen Myrrah ordered no human in a white coat to be harmed since the COG was planning something on the island and she needed to know what. While Adam retreated to the top of the Pinnacle Tower, Nevil placed snipers on top of the tower and the Onyx Guard fortified the front doors. Deep inside the island, Dury and Prescott are held up in an elevated position trying to reach Adam and Nevil. Queen Myrrah was able to listen in on their conversation. Cpt. Dury and Prescott are able to reach the Pinnacle Tower and Prescott tried to reason with Adam to leave the island, but Adam decided to stay. Dury also told Prescott that it would be best if he evacuated and headed to the CNV Sovereign to get Hoffman so he could counterattack, but was worried that he could not retake the island. Adam gave Prescott a message to give to his son and the key to A2897. Adam also ordered Nevil to take his data and hide it underground. With the Tower now surrounded by the Locust, Dury decided to fight to the center of the island along with Nevil to take refuge in the caves. However, they are intercepted by the Locust forces on the way there and it was unknown if they survived. Legacy A few days later, Prescott was able to reach the CNV Sovereign and give Marcus Fenix his father's S.O.S. forcing him to go halfway across Sera to find Azura and his father where Marcus Fenix along with Delta-One and their Gorasni allies attacked Azura, retaking the island and destroying the Locust and the Lambent with Adam Fenix's Imulsion destroying weapon which was located at the top of the Pinnacle Tower.Gears of War 3 References Category:Battles Category:Locust Horde military victories